ninjutsu_olfandomcom-20200214-history
Scroll Abilities
This page contains both the "Active" and "Passive" skills that you will get from obtaining "scrolls" in Ninjutsu Hayate (previously known as Ninjutsu OL). Scrolls can either be obtained by purchasing them from the items shop, or they can be obtained from completing the missions again in Hero Mode, as a reminder, each Heroic missions can only be participated once everyday. In order to allow your character to use the scroll abilities, your character must have the required attributes to do so, which you can get from using a bloodline stone, for example, if you have a scroll that requires 4 Wind Release Attributes, you will need your character to have the attributes, otherwise you won't be able to use the scrolls. Active Active abilities are activated with Chakra. Different skills require different amount of Chakra. Chakra recovery can be increased with Seal of the Moon. Passive Passive skills are boosters that are either hidden in form of stats or skills that are activated at certain times in fights 'List of Scrolls (not in any particular order) ' * Rasen Shuriken - Requirements Release x4 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 4-2 Best Suited for Naruto Uzumaki * Protection of the Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palms - Requirements x2 x2 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 3-8 Best suited for Hinata Hyuga or Neji Hyuga * Big Ball Rasengan - Requirements Release x5 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 5-1 Best Suited for Naruto Uzumaki or Jiraiya * Wound Destruction - Requirements x4 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 4-8 Best suited for Sakura Haruno or Tsunade * Dragon Flame Song - Requirements Release x5 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 5-4 Best suited for Sasuke Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha * Dance of the Camellia - Requirements Bone Pulse x4 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 3-9 Best suited for Kimimaro * Double False Surroundings - Requirements x4 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 4-1 Best suited for Kurenai Yuhi, Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Tobirama Senju (2nd Hokage), Danzo Shimura. * Depth Charge - Requirements Release x1 Obtained from Normal Dungeon 9-1 Best suited for any Lightning users * Kirin - Requirements Release x3 x1 obtained from Heroic Dungeon 4-3 Best suited for Hatake Kakashi or Sasuke Uchiha. * Shield of Shukaku - Requirements Release x4 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 4-4 Best suited for Gaara * Fire Annihilation - Requirements Release x4 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 4-6 Best suited for Madara Uchiha * Earth River - Requirements Release x5 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 5-5 Best suited for Hiruzen Sarutobi * Fake Darkness - Requirements Release x4 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 4-7 Best suited for Kakuzu * Cherry Blossom Impact - Requirements Hundred Strength x1 x3 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 4-9 Best suited for Tsunade, Sakura Haruno. * Limelight - Requirements Release x5 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 5-3 Best suited for any lightning user * Exploding Water - Requirements Release x5 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 5-6 Best suited for Kisame Hoshigak * Motivation Prelude - Requirements x5 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 5-7 Best suited for Rock Lee or Guy * Reanimation Jutsu - Requirements x4 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 5-2 Best suited for Tobirama Senju, Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru. * Heart Tearing - Requirements x5 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 4-5 Best suited for any Immortal Bloodline characters * The Gate of Healing - Requirements x4 Obtained from Heroic Dungeon 6-1 Best suited for Rock Lee or Guy * Kamui (Obito) * Kamui * Kamui (Passive)